


The Fraternal Order of Whispers

by Monkarama



Category: Original Work, georgetown current events
Genre: Cryptids, Occult, Other, Paranormal, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breezes blow for those who know the dark truth heard only in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fraternal Order of Whispers

The Fraternal Order of Whispers

The winds bring the true gospel

The trees hide the reckoning

The waters cleanse the sins, but foster beneath the herald

The sun cannot rise against the chains of the void.

The old one stirs, the emergence is near

The potluck has been moved to next Thursday at Jerry’s


End file.
